The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Dahlia hybrida known by the varietal denomination `Gallery Singer`.
`Gallery Singer` is a cross between a variety known as `Gallery Vermeer` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,499) as seed parent and an unnamed, undistributed seedling as pollen parent.